Brandish and Lucy's date night
by Kittylover96
Summary: This is my very first FanFic that I have ever wrote and I put a lot of time into it so I hope you enjoy and I do wish to apologize if there is errors in my work I'm still new so please enjoy. All rights to characters in story are all trade mark by the company that created them and all rights reserved.


Brandish x Lucy

It was a beautiful day in the Kingdom of Fiore as the town of Magnolia was getting ready for the Harvest festival held every year by the Fairy Tail Guild. Everyone in the guild was helping out with the decorations or dressing up putting on a show for the town folks. Lucy was helping Mira bring decorations up from the basement of the guild hall as Lucy turns and looks at Mira and said "So Mira how many more boxes to we have to bring up", Mira looks at Lucy smiling and said "These was the last boxes that we had to bring up now we can help decorate the guild to make it looks really beautiful for this years harvest festival and I heard its our biggest one yet". Lucy smiles as she stretches and said "yeah, everyone is working hard, well, almost everyone" as her and Mira looks over seeing Cana getting drunk again drinking from a keg, while Natsu and Gray were fighting over which decoration went where as Juvia couldn't focus as she was staring at her love and said "Gray my darling why don't you stop feuding with such a hot head and focus on me". Gray was still fighting with Natsu as he shoved Gray back hitting the ladder that Juvia was on as she screamed, falling, within a split second Gray turn and catches her as she opens her eyes, seeing her darling Gray holding her in his arms as she blushed her cheeks became flushed with love being in the arms of her beloved Grays arms. He sits her down gently and said "are you okay Juvia I'm sorry" her entire face became flushed with happiness hugging Gray as she said "of course I'm okay, thank you for saving me", Gray smiles and said "your welcome Juiva" as Gray stands up and screams at Natsu "are you serious Natsu you could have hurt Juvia!", he looks at Gray confused and said "I don't see what the big deal is you caught her and it wasn't that far of a fall anyway?". He gets really mad as they start fighting as Erza was sitting at the bar, trying to enjoy her strawberry cake as Gray hits Natsu really hard sending him flying into the bar as it knocks her strawberry cake into the floor. Erza was In shock that her perfectly good strawberry cake ended up on the floor as Natsu stands up without looking steps on her cake and said "That's it, I'm all fired up now", as Erza stands up very angry and said "Natsu Gray your both gonna pay for making me drop my strawberry cake!". Lucy and Mira looks at each other and say "Uh-oh now they've done it" as Erza requip into her purgatory armor and giving them both a bashing as she kicks them outside and screams in a very scary voice "now don't return until you have a strawberry cake for me you got that!", they both run off scared as Lucy and Mira giggle really cute as Lucy seen the time "oh I'm sorry Mira I gotta go and take care of some things I'll see you both later tonight at the parade".Lucy runs off in a hurry to the store and purchased two bouquets of flowers walking to where her parents was buried, she laid the flowers down on their headstones and said "happy harvest festival I wish you both was still here with me" as she heard a familiar voice behind her as the voice said "I thought I would never see you again Lucy". Lucy turns around seeing it was brandish as she looked in shock "what are you doing here brandish?" she looks at Lucy and said "Don't worry, I'm not here to fight the war as been over for two years now I'm just here fulfilling a wish to my mom" as Lucy watched Brandish place a single red rose on Layla's grave along side with Lucy's flowers. Lucy looks at Brandish and asks "so are you staying for the festival its gonna be really fun and there is a parade at the end with all the Fairy Tail members in it",Brandish smiles and said "are you trying to invite me on a date Lucy" Lucy blushes and said "no its nothing like that I just meant there is gonna be so much to do and delicious foods you can try since you are here", Brandish smiles walking over to Lucy as she kisses Lucy on the cheek and said "since it was you that asked me I will stay if I can treat you to some dinner after the parade". Lucy blushes and wasn't able to say anything as she was blushing bright red and watches Brandish walk away smiling. Lucy walks back to the guild hall, as it was later that evening as Lucy, Mira, and Erza were getting dressed in their parade outfits as Mira was having some trouble zipping up the back of her top as she looks at Lucy and Erza as she said "Lucy Erza I need help I can't zip up my top". They both come over as Lucy grabs the zipper while Erza pulls it her top closer so Lucy can zip it up. They begin working the zipper as they get it zipped up after five minutes finally getting fully dressed and steps onto the float as they start going down the street dancing the towns folk cheering, while Lucy was dancing, she looked into the crowd and seen Brandish smiling winking at Lucy as everyone held up their finger in the air as Lucy was in unbelievable shock seeing Brandish holding up her finger too. The parade soon came to an end as Lucy got dressed and went outside noticing waiting for her outside the guild was Brandish, Lucy blushes and said "what are you doing here brandish" Brandish looks at Lucy and said "Did you forget I'm taking you out to dinner since you invited me to stay for the festival and the parade so now I'm taking you out to dinner my treat". Brandish grabs Lucy's hand and walks her to a very nice café near the guild as they go in and gets a romantic table, while Lucy was staring at the menu Brandish couldn't keep her eyes off Lucy as she puts the menu down blushing and says "Brandish why are you staring at me like that you're making me blush". Brandish smiles and says "good cause you look adorable when you smile but I want to tell you the real reason I came here and brought you to dinner" Lucy looks at Brandish confused as they put their order in as Brandish ordered an ice cream sundae and Lucy order a piece of chocolate cake. They both sit there waiting as Lucy said "So brandish what was the reason you brought me here and came to Magnolia?". "Well, Lucy I wanted to tell you that I really like you" Lucy blushes and said "I had no idea you felt that way about me cause I've always liked you". We both blush getting our food as we both sit there eating and finished, seeing brandish paid for dinner as we walk outside, We both was staring into each others eyes Lucy said "let's go to my apartment, I wanna give you something special for showing me such a good time" Brandish blushed as they walk to Lucy's apartment as they get inside Lucy grabs Brandish pressing her against the wall holding her there making brandish blush. Lucy kisses Brandish on the lips as it felt so sensual and soft as their lips was pressing against each other as they both was moaning, Brandish wraps her arms around Lucy's neck, feeling Lucy's lips against hers loving every minute of it as they was made out for over five minutes pulling apart. Brandish looks at Lucy and says "Lucy take me" as Lucy picks up Brandish in her arms grabbing her ass making Brandish moan as Lucy carries her to the bed and sits her down on the edge. Brandish immediately takes off her cape and throws it on the floor, grabbing Lucy and pulling her down to her and gets on top of Lucy and kissing her passionately making Lucy moan with pleasure as Brandish slides her tongue into Lucy's mouth exploring her mouth and playing with her tongue. While brandish was using her tongue inside Lucy's mouth moving it and rubbing it against Lucy's, Lucy grabs and squeezes on Brandishes big boobs as they were so soft and bouncy Brandish was moaning into Lucy's mouth. Brandish pulls away from Lucy as they were both blushing Brandish stands up and pulls off her top and bottoms, Lucy blushes seeing Brandish naked as her body looks so amazing. Lucy starts getting wet feeling hot in her panties as her panties start getting wet while staring at her naked body. Brandish said "come on Lucy I wanna see you naked" Lucy stands up, taking off her clothes while brandish was watching her strip down the entire time as brandish was biting her lip with excitement as she couldn't believe that we was about to have sex. Lucy gets fully naked as Brandish was stunned by seeing Lucy's naked body as it was very different from before. Brandish lays down Lucy and climbs on top of her sits on Lucy's lap as Brandish leans down and starts kissing Lucy again as her lips was so sweet and soft as brandish starts to go lower and kisses her neck sensually lightly pecking at her neck with her lips, teasing her until she started kissing with a little more passion as brandish begins to suck on her neck making Lucy moan as Lucy moans out "ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Brandish that feels so good please give me more" I moan out. Brandish smiles and says "it will be my pleasure" as she starts going lower on me playing with my nipples as they started getting hard while brandish was using her tongue to lick circles around my nipples I moan out "mmmmmmmmm" as she flicks my nipples with her tongue biting down on them as I scream out "BRANDISH!" as brandish loved hearing me moan as she kissed lower down my body getting to my pussy seeing my soft and luscious lips covered in my sweet juices making them shine when the light hits my lips. Brandish licks her lips and said "wow Lucy your pussy looks so amazing", Lucy blushes and said "oh brandish please lets make love" as Lucy sits up gently caressing her hand on Brandishes cheek and kisses her on the lips gently as Brandish felt so much love coming from Lucy in just one kiss. Brandish lays Lucy back down and leans down between her legs getting the smell of Lucy's soft pussy in her nose as she moans "mmmmmmmmm Lucy", Brandish sticks her tongue out and begins gently caressing her tongue against Lucy's clit moving her tongue in circles around it as Lucy moans out in pleasure as Brandish was only teasing her. Brandish looks

up to Lucy as she was grabbing her boobs and pinching her nipples giving herself even more pleasure as Brandish sucks on Lucy's clit, pulling it into her mouth and pulls on it with her lips as Lucy moaned out, Brandish moves down lower and presses her fingers into Lucy's inner lips pulling them open exposing her wet insides as brandish leans in licking inside her pussy as her tight pussy squeezed on brandishes tongue. Lucy's insides were nice, warm and juicy, Brandish was sliding and wiggling her tongue inside Lucy's pussy as she was moaning really loud "ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss brandish lick me there" as brandish was touching Lucy's G-spot making her scream out as she said "ohhhhhhhh I'm cummmmmming". Lucy squirts all over brandishes face as it caught her by surprise as she pulls away her face and boobs covered in Lucy's hot and sweet cum, Brandish gets some on her finger pulling it off her boobs and sucking on her finger seductively as her tongue dancing across her finger moving in and out of my mouth looking at Lucy as she was blushing seeing brandish sucking on her cum soaked finger. Brandish leans down kissing Lucy again as Lucy moans tasting her own cum on Brandishes lips as Lucy grabs her and flips themselves over putting Lucy on top of brandish as she blushes. Lucy smiles looking down at brandish as she leans down, kissing her neck as brandish lets out a soft moan as it was really cute and sexy as Lucy was kissing and biting her neck, as Brandish moans out more "mmmmmmmmm Lucy that feels really good, " Lucy smiles and said "Thank you brandish I wanna show you how much I love and want to make you happy" as brandish said "awwwww Lucy I love you 2". Lucy smiles going down to her nipples as they were a perfect pink color and they had gotten hard from brandish getting horny and wet for Lucy. Lucy gently takes her tongue and begins to lick on her nipples like they was ice cream making brandish moan as she was doing circles around them flicking them with her tongue gently as brandish moans as her nipples was really sensitive and it felt so good feeling Lucy's tongue play with them made me so happy. Lucy moves lower down my body as she kissed all the way down getting to my pussy. "Wow Brandish you said my pussy looked amazing, but yours looks so perfect" Lucy said making Brandish blush as she said "Lucy please don't tease me anymore, I want you to lick my dirty pussy and clean it with your tongue". Lucy smiles and goes down and starts licking brandishes outer lips making them open every time she licks as Lucy licks and sucks on Brandishes clit as her pussy was quivering with pleasure. Lucy opens her pussy open with her index and middle finger spreading her lips open, exposing her hot wet insides, as Lucy slides her tongue inside brandish as her insides was really hot like fire as Lucy thought her tongue was gonna melt as brandish moans out "ohhhhhhhhhh Lucy yes that's what I needed". Lucy smiles and wiggles and moves her tongue inside her pussy making her moan as Lucy kept rubbing her tongue against brandishes G-spot, making her scream with pleasure "ohhhhhh Lucy I can feel it, I'm about to cum", as Lucy said "please do it brandish release it all in my mouth and all over my face". Lucy kept licking as brandish moans out loud cumming all over Lucy's face and in her mouth, Lucy swallows a big mouthful of her cum as it drips down Lucy's face and on her boobs, Brandish grabs Lucy kissing her with so much passion and love. Lucy kisses back as she gets up going over to her dresser and pulling out a strap-on dildo as brandish smiles blushing. Lucy walks back to the bed giving the strap-on to Brandish smiling as she puts it on tightening the straps on the side as it was nice and tight so it wouldn't fall off. Lucy gets on her knees and kisses the head of the dildo and starts licking it from the base all the way up and taking it into her mouth all the way till it almost hit the back of her throat, she gagged a little as Brandish says "Don't hurt yourself or force it Lucy" as Lucy pulls off stroking it with her left hand getting her spit on it as she said "Don't worry Brandish I know I'm doing" as she smiles and winks at brandish. Lucy stands up laying down in bed as she grabs a few pillows to help prop herself up with as brandish comes over and gets herself position between Lucy's legs getting the tip of the dildo to her pussy, Lucy help guide her by sticking the head of the dildo inside her pussy as she lets out a soft moan, feeling the pleasure of the dildo inside of her again after it's been so long since she first used it having her first time and virginity taken by Mira. Brandish leans down as Lucy wraps her legs around brandishes waist smiling and her arms going around, her neck, brandish slides the dildo further in Lucy's pussy as it was stretching her open the insides of her pussy. Lucy moans out loud as brandish pushed it deeper into her as the head of the dildo was pressing against her womb, Lucy said "start moving brandish you don't have to wait on me this isn't my first time" as Brandish smiles and said "It's not my first time either Lucy". She smiled big as it was really adorably seeing her smile, brandish starts moving the dildo in and out of her as it rubs against her wet insides as Lucy was moaning loud "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Brandish the way your moving the strap-on feels so amazing I'm losing my mind", Brandish smiles and starts moving faster as every thrust into Lucy was causing her to get even more wet with every thrust, "Brandish" Lucy moans out looking up to her as brandish looks down to her and said "yes Lucy" as she was moaning too,"Kiss me while you thrust me with your big dildo" Lucy said making brandish smile as she leans down to Lucy perking her lips to her as they lock lips with each other making out, Brandish kept thrust into Lucy as she was screaming from all the pleasure as she said "brandish I'm gonna cum", brandish said "cum for me Lucy I wanna make you really happy" after hearing brandish say that Lucy grabs her boobs squeezing them, with one final thrust Lucy had a massive orgasm squirting all over brandish and her bed as brandish felt really tired and falls as Lucy catches her holding her close smiling with the strap-on still inside her, right before Lucy fell asleep cuddling with brandish she whispers in her ear "i love you so much Brandish" as Brandish smiles in her sleep, Lucy falls asleep cuddling up to brandish. So ends the story of how two enemy's became friends then lovers.


End file.
